Ce merveilleux jour où je suis tombé dans tes bras
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Un coursier New-Yorkais, un Castiel, certains diraient malchanceux, lui ne dirait pas ça... pas ça du tout et un bon samaritain nommé Dean, qui va l'aider à rentrer chez lui et ne sera plus capable d'en partir... Un coup de foudre plein de tendresse et tout rose que j'ai adoré écrire ! Défi 'Première rencontre" (UA) de Destiel Addict FB.


**.**

* * *

**Ce merveilleux jour où je suis tombé ...**

**... dans tes bras**

* * *

Central Park - 18 septembre 2008

.

Castiel marchait rapidement pour rentrer chez lui avant que le ciel, menaçant, ne se transforme en pluie.

Comme tous les jours, il traversait le parc sans prêter attention à quiconque, ni à quoi que ce soit, comme un bon new-yorkais, qu'il était à présent. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fit pas attention au coursier à vélo qui arrivait derrière lui à toute allure et qui le bouscula violemment en passant auprès de lui. Le choc fut brutal, sa cheville se plia douloureusement à cause d'un trou dans le sol et il tomba vers l'avant, sans avoir le temps de contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement pour lui, deux bras l'agrippèrent à ce moment là, les bras d'un passant arrivant en sens inverse qui avait eu le bon réflexe de le rattraper plutôt que de se reculer pour ne pas se faire tomber dessus... étrange pour un habitant de cette ville !

Et ce passant... un jeune homme, grand, blond, d'une trentaine d'années et pour ne rien gâcher beau à se damner, l'avait rattrapé avec force et moult insultes bien senties pour l'incivile coursier qui avait continué sa route sans s'arrêter, ni même ralentir.

"-Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il en plantant franchement son regard vert dans le sien. De vrais parasites ces enfoirés de coursiers !

"-Oui merci ça va... désolé. Dit Castiel troublé, se sentant rougir.

"-Y'a pas de mal. Dit le jeune homme en le remettant sur ses pieds.

Et au moment où Castiel allait de nouveau le remercier et prendre congé de son bon samaritain, une atroce douleur se fit sentir dans sa cheville et il manqua de tomber de nouveau, rattrapé une nouvelle fois de justesse par l'homme qui avait décidément de très bons réflexes et des bras... solides !

"-WOW ! Fit-il. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Y'a un soucis ? Vous êtes blessé ?

"-Heu et bien je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ma cheville droite !

"-Merde ! Vous habitez loin ? A moins que... vous voulez que j'appelle les secours. Dit-il sans lâcher son étreinte sur les épaules de Castiel, qui était de plus en plus troublé par ce beau mec aux bras puissants qui le maintenaient debout.

"-NON ! S'exclama Castiel. Pas les secours non ! Ca doit juste être une entorse. Je vais me débrouiller, j'habite juste de l'autre côté du parc, je vous remercie beaucoup.. doublement ! Ajouta-t-il amusé.

"-Vous êtes sûr ?

"-Oui oui, je vais me débrouiller, vous êtes sympa.

"-Ok ! Comme vous voulez.

Castiel mit son pied droit à plat sur le sol, y posa son poids et grimaça.

"-En fait, je crois que je vais être obligé d'abuser de votre gentillesse...

"-Vous pouvez pas marcher ?

"-Non. Excusez moi, je voudrais pas vous embêter, vous avez peut-être autre chose à faire. Dit-il en espérant que non, car vraiment ce mec lui plaisait beaucoup.

"-Non c'est bon... j'ai tout mon temps. Personne ne m'attend chez moi. Dit-il en passant subrepticement l'info de son célibat. Dean !

"-Pardon ?

"-je m'appelle Dean.

"-Oh ! Castiel ! Ravis de vous avoir croisé au bon moment Dean !

"-Mais de rien... C'est vraiment un plaisir. Lui dit-il en concluant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil et un sourire en coin.

Castiel se sentit rougir de nouveau, ce mec était-il en train de lui faire des avances ? En tous cas, Castiel l'espérait de tout coeur parce que plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus il lui donnait chaud. Ses mains sur lui, son regard franc et tellement envoûtant qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour, sa voix grave et chaleureuse, il était tout simplement en train de craquer. Ce mec était chaud comme la braise et aurait fait fondre le plus froid des coeurs de glace !

"-Bon ! Dit Dean qui réussit à décrocher ses yeux de ceux de son vis à vis soudainement. C'est par là ?

"-Oui.

"-Ok ! Allez ! En route ! Il tombe déjà quelques gouttes, j'espère vraiment que c'est pas trop loin, sinon, avec ce qui est prévu ce soir, on va être trempés comme des soupes dans pas longtemps !

"-Oui oui c'est à côté, il suffit juste de traverser le parc et mon appart est juste de l'autre côté de la route, à cinquante mètres à peu près, sur la gauche, au 1139.

Dean acquiesça et se postant sur sa droite, il passa son bras gauche dans le dos de Castiel, sous son trench pour avoir une meilleure prise, Castiel passa son bras droit derrière le cou de Dean, qui lui saisit le poignet au dessus de son épaule et ils partirent lentement vers l'appartement du blessé.

Castiel avait très mal à chaque pas, mais beaucoup moins que s'il avait dû rentrer tout seul.

"-Ca va ? On ne va pas trop vite ?

"-Non c'est bon, merci, vraiment je suis confus...

"-C'est rien... vous avez juste eu de la chance de tomber sur moi, parce qu'ici les gens sont vraiment des cons ! Vous pourriez vous vider de votre sang sous leurs yeux, qu'ils ne bougeraient même pas le petit doigt !

"-C'est vrai... les gens ici sont d'un égoïsme déconcertant !

"-J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas d'ici non plus...

"-Non, je viens de Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du sud.

"-Wow ! Je viens de Lawrence dans le Kansas !

"-Et bien ! Faire autant de kilomètres pour se rencontrer, alors qu'on était si près à l'origine !

"-Ouais... se rencontrer... c'est le mot... Dit Dean un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Castiel, gêné détourna le regard.

"-C'est par là.. .Dit-il, pour se donner une contenance. On arrive au bout du chemin.

"-Dean le regarda, amusé de sa gêne et tourna la tête vers le chemin que lui désignait Castiel.

Ils arrivèrent au bout et se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir et les quelques gouttes se transformèrent soudainement en pluie et rapidement, ils n'avaient pas fini de traverser la route, qu'ils se retrouvèrent sous une averse violente.

"-Ah là là ! Fit Dean. Je m'en doutais ! J'en étais sûr qu'on allait se la prendre ! Dit-il amusé.

"-C'est pas possible ! Gronda Castiel. Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit-il en riant à son tour.

Ils longèrent le trottoir sur une cinquantaine de mètres et ils riaient encore de leur infortune quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Castiel.

Ils montèrent difficilement les quelques marches du perron et Castiel sortit ses clefs, avant d'ouvrir et qu'ils se retrouvent enfin au sec devant un nouvel escalier.

"-J'habite au premier ! Dit Castiel en faisant une moue ennuyée.

"-Ok ! Et bien allons-y !

Dean resserra son bras dans le dos de Castiel et ce dernier agrippa la rampe. Ils montèrent lentement, mais très vite finalement, ils furent en haut et Castiel en était à espérer que Dean ne le laisse pas une fois devant sa porte.

"-On se débrouille comme des chefs ! Dit Dean en stoppant en haut des escaliers.

"-Ouais ! Dit Castiel enjoué.

"-C'est par où ?

"-Le couloir de droite, la porte tout au fond.

"-Allez !

Ils se remirent en marche et plus ils approchaient de sa porte et plus Castiel se sentait nerveux... mais qu'est ce qui lui assurait que ce mec était inoffensif finalement ? "_Faites que ce soit pas un psychopathe ou un voleur qui va profiter de ma faiblesse, de ma confiance..."_ Se dit-il. "_Nooonnn... Impossible qu'il soit mauvais..."_ Se répondit-il lui même... "_On voit bien qu'il est... à croquer putain ! Un mec si beau ne peut pas être mauvais ! Ca ne serait pas juste !"_

"-Castiel ?

"-Hein ? Dit Castiel sortant de sa rêverie pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plantés devant sa porte. Oh ! Pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

"-J'ai vu ça oui. S'amusa Dean.

Et Castiel ne se décidant toujours pas à agir, Dean pencha la tête vers lui.

"-Si vous n'ouvrez pas la porte... on ne peut plus avancer. Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui finit de convaincre Castiel que oui... ce gars était vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et ... parfait et beau et Hummmmmm ... terriblement appétissant...

Toujours aussi nerveux, mais maintenant pour d'autres raisons, plutôt .. émotionnelles, Castiel finit par tendre le bras vers la serrure pour ouvrir la porte, mais laissa tomber son trousseau de clefs par terre.

"-Merde ! Dit-il.

"-Bougez pas ! Dit Dean en retirant sa main de son poignet, sur son épaule, pour la poser sur le ventre de Castiel, le temps de le maintenir alors qu'il enlevait son autre bras de son dos, pour se baisser et ramasser les clefs.

La main du jeune homme sur son ventre, lui envoya une décharge électrique tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Et une fois redressé, Dean glissa de nouveau son bras dans le dos de Castiel.

"-C'est laquelle ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant les clefs.

"-La grande clef cuivrée.

Dean ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Castiel poussa la porte derrière eux, elle claqua bruyamment et Dean lui tendit ses clefs, qu'il jeta dans un vide poche de l'entrée.

"-Où je vous dépose ?

"-Le salon est par là, la dernière porte à gauche. Indiqua Castiel.

Dean l'emmena dans le salon et contournant le canapé, il l'y installa.

"-Alors ! Dit-il en se redressant. Où est votre cuisine !

"-Ma cuisine ?

"-Oui ! Il faut absolument mettre de la glace, car je présume que ça a enflé non ?

Castiel se pencha sur sa cheville et constata qu'en effet elle avait doublé de volume.

"-Merde ! S'exclama-t-il.

"-Alors ? La cuisine ?

"-Non mais vous embêtez pas, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je veux pas que vous perdiez votre temps avec moi, je peux me débrouiller. Mentit-il.

Dean sourit en faisant non de la tête.

"-La cuisine... Répéta-t-il sans relever, retirant son cuir pour le poser sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Castiel le regarda se mettre à l'aise, se disant qu'il lui aurait bien enlevé plus que sa veste, s'il était pas comme un con avec sa cheville en vrac.

"-Par là. Dit-il. La porte à gauche quand on rentre. Au fond à droite du coup en y allant d'ci.

"-Ok ! Il nous faudra aussi une bande pour serrer et empêcher que ça ne regonfle. Dit-il en allant à la cuisine, laissant Castiel seul un instant.

Profitant de ce moment tout seul justement, Castiel ferma les yeux les mains devant son visage. Ce qui lui arrivait là était complètement dingue ! Et il se dit qu'il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Qu'il avait pensé un instant à l'éventualité qu'il pourrait être quelqu'un de dangereux et finalement c'est lui qui le séquestrerait bien pour ne garder rien que pour lui et abuser de son corps jusqu'à plus soif et plus encore...

Dans la cuisine, Dean sortit un bac à glaçons du congélateur et les mit dans un torchon propre qu'il trouva sur une étagère, avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord de l'évier, la tête penchée vers l'avant, les yeux fermés, en soufflant.

Il hallucinait de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il avait complètement craqué pour ce type qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. Il avait complètement craqué pour ces yeux bleus de dingue, son corps dont ses mains avaient eut tout le loisir d'en découvrir quelques parties quand il l'avait retenu et tout le long du chemin jusqu'ici, quand il avait glissé son bras sous son trench, leurs peaux séparée uniquement par la fine chemise qui recouvrait sa peau, ou quand il avait posé sa main sur son ventre... Et il n'avait plus envie de partir... en tout cas, l'idée de repartir d'ici et de ne plus jamais le revoir lui paraissait impossible ! Il fallait qu'il reparte avec l'assurance de le revoir, il le fallait !

Réalisant qu'il allait commencer à paraître long, il referma le torchon sur les glaçons et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre Castiel dans le salon.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce, Castiel qui avait enlevé son trench et se retrouvait donc en chemise, était en train de s'ébouriffer les cheveux, qui étaient trempés de pluie.

Dean l'observa un instant immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte et constata qu'il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux qui étaient mouillés... sa chemise aussi.. la pluie avait traversé son trench et rendait le fin vêtement quelque peu transparent.

"-Vous voulez une serviette ? Demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter Castiel qui ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

"-Et si on se tutoyait plutôt ?

"-Ok comme tu veux, je préfère aussi. Dit-il avec un sourire. Alors ?

"-Alors quoi ?

"-Tu veux une serviette pour te sécher. Moi ça va, la pluie n'a pas traversé mon cuir, mais toi tu vas attraper la crève si tu restes comme ça !

"-Non ça ira merci. Dit-il en penchant la tête. Touché que Dean soit autant aux petits soins pour lui.

"-Dis moi, tu es toujours autant aux petits soins avec les inconnus rencontrés dans la rue ?

Dean lui sourit. L'avait-il percé à jour ?

"-Non... juste les inconnus qui se tordent la cheville... et uniquement les jours de pluie ! "._..Il faut aussi qu'ils soient beau à en crever..._" Ajouta-t-il en pensées.

Comme s'il avait entendu sa dernière pensée, Dean vit Castiel rougir violemment et s'accroupissant auprès de lui, troublé, il changea de sujet.

"-Enlèves ta chaussure Cass. Lui dit-il en prenant un petit coussin sur le fauteuil derrière lui pour le poser sur la table basse. La chaussette aussi.

Castiel s'exécuta et Dean prit sa jambe pour la tendre devant lui et poser sa cheville sur le coussin avant d'y déposer le torchon rempli de glaçons auquel il avait fait un noeud pour le fermer.

Castiel grimaça sur le coup à cause du choc entre le froid de la glace et la chaleur de sa peau et très vite, la douleur s'amenuisa.

"-Il faut que tu restes comme ça 15 à 20 minutes pour que ça désenfle bien et après on mettra une bande élastique si tu as, pour que ça ne regonfle pas.

Castiel sentit son coeur faire un bond à l'évocation des 15/20 minutes, 15/20 minutes pendant lesquelles il allait l'avoir tout à lui, c'était sûr, il avait dit "on" mettra une bande ! Il allait rester encore un peu !

"-Tu as une bande quelque part ?

"-Heu... laisses moi réfléchir... Oui ! Dans ma chambre ! Dans l'armoire ! Dans le tiroir !

"-Ok ! ... Où est ta chambre... ? Dit-il, la voix remplie de chaleur...

"-La porte en face, en sortant de cette pièce.

Dean acquiesça, se releva et sortit du salon.

Castiel rageait intérieurement.

_"Putain ! J'ai ce beau gosse dans ma chambre et moi je suis là, à faire tapisserie sur mon canapé !"_

Dean revint, brandissant la bande élastique et la posa sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir près de Castiel qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Gêné parce que Dean devait de se sentir observé, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Dean non plus n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le regarder, de le détailler. Et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, sa chemise mouillée à travers laquelle il pouvait deviner sa peau... ses tétons... s'il ne se contrôlait pas aussi bien, il lui aurait déjà arraché le vêtement rien que pour pouvoir goûter ces insolents petits bouts de chair qui le narguaient en jouant à cache-cache avec lui.

Croisant tout à coup le regard de Castiel qui avait dû repérer le manège de ses yeux, il sentit ses joues chauffer quelque peu et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance, constatant qu'ils étaient trempés. Repassant alors plusieurs fois ses doigts dedans, il les ébouriffa à son tour.

De le voir faire ça, Castiel se dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup lui aussi, glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les agripper violemment pour investir sa bouche sauvagement.

A ce moment là, la langue de Dean apparue entre ses lèvres, qu'elle humecta avant de retourner se cacher dans sa bouche et Castiel en eut un frisson dans tout le dos.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de se monter la tête. Si ça se trouve se mec était hétéro et ce qu'il prenait pour des avances était juste de la gentillesse ! C'était peut-être juste un gars serviable, près à rendre service, un gars du Kansas quoi, un humain ! Était-il depuis si longtemps a New-York qu'il en était arrivé a prendre un étonnant geste de bonté pour de la drague, pour un geste forcement intéressé ? En était-il vraiment arrivé là ? Au point d'être étonné de rencontrer quelqu'un de sympathique ? Dans le doute, Castiel se dit qu'il devait être prudent, parce qu'après tout, pourquoi ne pas le garder comme ami et continuer de fantasmer sur lui en silence ? Ca devait être bien d'avoir un ami...

"-... erre d'eau ?

"-Heu .. hein quoi ? Excuses moi j'ai pas saisi toute ta phrase, j'étais distrait.

"-Je te demandais si je pouvais te prendre un verre d'eau.

"-Rôh mais bien sûr Dean ! Il y a du jus de fruit dans le frigo si tu préfères.

"-Tu veux boire quelque chose toi ? Tant que j'y suis ?

"-Et bien... oui je veux bien un verre de jus de fruit aussi tiens si ça t'embête pas.

"-Ok ! Ca marche. Dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant directement vers la porte.

"-Tu sais ... rien ne t'oblige à rester hein ! Ca m'embête vraiment de t'accaparer. Dit Castiel, assez fort pour que Dean l'entende de la cuisine.

"-Tu ne m'accapares pas. Dit-il en revenant dans le salon les verres à la main. Comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Dit-il en s'asseyant, puis tendant son verre à Castiel. Personne ne m'attend chez moi et ... aucun ami dans les parages, le boulot ... c'est dans trois semaines, ma famille est loin, comme la tienne je présume... et il pleut quelque chose de bien pour couronner le tout. Ah non ! J'oubliais... je suis bien moi ici, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider... mais si tu veux que je m'en ailles, je pars, dis le moi hein surtout Cass... je ne veux pas m'imposer, c'est vrai que je t'envahis en fait ! Je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu voulais de mon aide ... pardon je me suis imposé. .tu .. tu veux que je parte peut'...

"-NON ! Le coupa brusquement Castiel, qui avait perdu le fil à l'entendre dire _"je suis bien moi ici"_ et avait réalisé que Dean s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il allait s'en aller. Restes ! Moi... moi aussi ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là... je suis comme toi.. tous mes proches sont loin... c'est agréable de pouvoir passer du temps avec quelqu'un...

"-Pas d'amis à New York ? Même pas des collègues de boulot ?

"-Non... je travaille ici... je ne vois jamais personne .. à part mes voisins et encore...

"-Tu bosses chez toi ? Que fais tu ?

"-Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule...

"-Hein ? Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Que fais tu de si hilarant ?

"-Je... je suis illustrateur de livres...

"-Et c'est sencé être drôle ?

"-Illustrateur de livres pour enfants.

"-C'est vrai ?

Castiel baissa la tête gêné.

"-Pas très viril comme activité hein ?

"-Mais... je ne vois pas le rapport, tu es un artiste ! C'est sympa ! Je peux voir ?

"-Tu es sûr ?

"-Mais oui ! J'ai toujours admiré les personnes qui savent dessiner. Je suis incapable de dessiner un œuf correctement moi ! Rit-il. Je n'ai aucun talent artistique ! Montre moi.

"-Ok ! Dans la bibliothèque là. Lui dit-il. Le grand livre vert, "Les contes de la forêt", c'est le dernier sortit.

Dean se leva et trouva tout de suite le livre que Castiel lui avait indiqué et vint se rasseoir sur le canapé, en prenant soin d'être tout à coté de lui.

"-En tous cas rien que la couverture, je suis bluffé !

"-J'aime dessiner les animaux.

"-Et bien ça se voit, ils sont vraiment réaliste ! Quand tu m'a dit des dessins pour livres pour enfants et ta gêne, j'ai tout de suite vu des dessins grossiers et des animaux habillés, mais là... c'est magnifique ! Dit-il en tournant les pages lentement, pour ne pas en louper une miette.

"-Oui j'aime dessiner pour cet auteur, ses personnages sont des animaux mais dans leur habitat naturel, sans fioriture et oui sans vêtement comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, je préfère aussi. Ses contes sont comme des légendes, comme "La chèvre de Monsieur Seguin" ou "Marlaguette"...

"-Marlaquoi ?

"-Mar-la-guette ! Rit Castiel. C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui fait manger de l'herbe à un loup, mais qui finit par l'autoriser à remanger des animaux parce qu'il est en train de mourir de faim par amour pour elle.

"-Je connais pas cette histoire... Tu diras on m'en a pas raconté beaucoup quand j'étais enfant... Dit-il évasif.

"-Et toi Dean que fais tu dans la vie ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le jeune homme qui continuait à tourner les pages, admiratif de son travail.

"-Je ... je travaille aussi pour les enfants, avec les enfants, je suis éducateur spécialisé dans la rééducation. J'ai obtenu un poste dans un centre qui s'occupe d'enfants qui ont besoin de réapprendre à marcher, à manger... ou juste traumatisés et qui ont besoin de réapprendre à vivre et être heureux...

"-WOW ! Dit Castiel, les larmes aux yeux, admiratif à son tour et à cent lieues de penser que Dean pouvait faire ce genre de boulot.

"-Tu pensait que je faisais quoi ?

"-Je ne sais pas, tu m'aurais dit que tu chassais des monstres, j'aurais pas été plus admiratif. WOW ! Ton boulot est génial !

"-Le tiens est génial aussi, crois moi... et ... ton travail me donne des idées.. on pourrait peut-être faire des trucs sympas tout les deux... Faudrait qu'on en reparle une fois que j'aurais pris mes fonctions au centre.

"-Ah mais oui, tout ce que tu veux... Je suis tout à toi...

Dean le regarda, un sourire en coin, sa phrase s'était traduite en deux sens différents dans sa tête et il aimait bien les deux idées.

"-Ok ! Je prend note ! ... Bon ! Alors cette cheville ! Comment ça se présente ? Dit-il en posant le livre sur la table basse avant de se pencher vers le pied de Castiel, soulevant doucement la poche de glaçons.

"-Le froid m'a complètement anesthésié en tous cas !

"-Ca a désenflé, on va pouvoir mettre la bande.

"-Ok !

"-Faudra que tu refasses ça plusieurs fois par jour, pendant deux trois jours, en remettant la bande à chaque fois. Dit-il en prenant la jambe de Castiel pour la poser sur sa cuisse, la bande à la main.

"-D'accord docteur.

Dean le regarda lui décochant un sourire de dingue.

"-Surtout ne serres pas trop la bande hein par contre, il ne faut surtout pas couper la circulation du sang. Poursuivit-il en enroulant la cheville de Castiel avec application et douceur. Et prends des anti-douleur du genre analgésiques comme du Tylénol surtout, ne souffre pas inutilement.

"-Ok !

"-Et la nuit, il faudra que tu surélèves ton pied, au moins au dessus du niveau de ton coeur, pour la même raison.

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Et bien ! T'es un pro de l'entorse toi !

"-J'ai fait du football au lycée et mon frère Sam était dans l'équipe de basket, j'ai une certaine expérience en effet. Rit-il. Chaque semaine c'était pareil y'en avait toujours un de nous deux de blessé, si c'était pas les deux d'ailleurs. Donc les entorses, des foulures, j'en ai vu défiler tu peux me croire !

"-J'imagine... Rit Castiel.

"-Voilà ! Dit Dean en reposant la cheville de Castiel sur le coussin. Si tu fais bien comme je t'ai dis, tu devrais pouvoir recourir très vite.

Castiel rit.

"-Pourquoi veux tu que je coure ?

"-Je ne sais pas... Dit-il en relevant les sourcils, la tête penchée sur le côté, le regardant bien en face. _"Après moi ... empêche moi de partir"_ Pensa-t-il.

"-Merci pour tout Dean...

"-De rien... Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrer, même si les circonstances ne sont pas géniales.

"-Les circonstances ont fait qu'on se rencontre Dean, sans ce coursier on se serait passé à côté sans se voir.

"-Tu as certainement raison. Cette ville nous rend... aveugles.

Ils se fixèrent en silence un instant, chacun perdu dans son manque de courage, cette peur de se tromper et de se faire rejeter.

"-Bon allez ! Dit Dean en se levant. Je vois qu'il ne pleut plus en plus ! C'est le moment pour moi de mettre les voiles. Puis-je te demander ton numéro de téléphone ?

"-Bien sûr, c'est le... S'arrêtant un instant en attendant que Dean sorte son portable, il sentait l'angoisse de le laisser partir l'envahir, son coeur se mit à battre à toute allure.

"-Vas-y dis moi !

"-Ok ! C'est le 555 676 2840. Et le tien ? Dit-il en prenant un bloc note à coté de lui et un crayon.

"-Le 555 427 1238.

"-C'est noté ! Je te remercie encore pour tout Dean. _"...Reste..."_ Pensa-t-il.

"-Je t'en prie, mais surtout repose ta cheville hein ! Marche le moins possible ! Et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin ok ? Dit-il en enfilant son cuir. _"...Retiens moi Castiel.. .Retiens moi..." _Lui hurla-t-il en silence.

"-D'accord Dean. ..._"...Ne part pas, je t'en supplie..."_

"-Allez ! ..._"...Je ne veux pas partir...dis moi de rester..."_

Contournant la table basse, Dean prit la direction de la porte du salon, l'impression d'y aller à reculons était démente.

Et plus Dean s'approchait de la porte, plus Castiel avait l'impression d'étouffer, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il ne voulait pas...

"-**Dean !** Lâcha Castiel, le souffle court.

Il se retourna vivement et Castiel tendit son bras pour lui serrer la main.

Dean fit les deux pas qui les séparaient et le coeur battant à toute allure, il prit sa main dans la sienne.

Et quand la durée d'une poignée de main conventionnelle arriva à son terme, que leurs doigts se desserrèrent pour se séparer, Castiel referma brusquement sa prise sur la main de Dean et prudemment, lentement, il tira sur son bras pour le faire venir vers lui.

Dean se laissa faire, ne précipitant rien, suivant le geste de Castiel et quand il fut assez près, il posa un genoux sur le canapé, à coté de lui. Castiel guida sa main jusqu'à son cou où il la lâcha et agrippa la sienne au col de son cuir pour le faire venir encore plus près, ce qui obligea Dean à poser son genou gauche entre ses jambes pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Et le visage de Dean au dessus de celui de Castiel, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles mélangés, leurs coeurs résonnant dans leurs tympans, tellement ils battaient fort, leurs yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre, ils attendaient ils ne savaient quoi, le feu vert de l'autre peut-être ?

"-_Dean tu..._ Souffla Castiel.

"-_Oui..._

Le coeur de Castiel fit un bond contre ses cotes et sans se précipiter pour autant, il posa ses mains en une douce caresse, de chaque côté du visage de Dean qui ferma les yeux et délicatement leurs bouches se caressèrent, s'entrouvrirent pour laisser le passage à leurs langues qui reculèrent sous la décharge électrique que leur provoqua le premier contact, puis revenant à la rencontre de l'autre, elles s'enroulèrent amoureusement, leur faisant lâcher un soupir de plaisir, de ce besoin enfin assouvit et ils perdirent totalement pied.

Leur baiser devint soudainement plus brutal, plus affamé, leur frénésie les emporta bien au delà de ce qu'ils avaient déjà connu et se serrant l'un contre l'autre à s'en faire mal, Castiel se laissa glisser sur le coté, Dean au dessus de lui, moulant son corps contre le sien et leur baiser s'éternisa. S'enivrant du gout de l'autre, de l'odeur de l'autre, de sa peau, de son corps, de son être tout entier, ils manquèrent soudainement d'air et durent interrompre leur baiser pour reprendre un peu de souffle.

"-_Putain Cass_... _C'est complètement dingue... _Haleta Dean.

"-_Je veux pas que tu partes..._

"-_Moi non plus..._ _Je veux pas m'en aller..._

"-_Reste... _Dit Castiel en tirant sur son cuir pour l'inviter à s'en dégager.

"-_Oui... _Dit Dean en retirant ses bras de sa veste._ Je reste..._

_._

FIN.


End file.
